ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Farm Animals Movie/Transcript
Here are the transcripts for The Farm Animals Movie Logos Film Factory *Piggy, Buttercup, Shirley, Jelly, Baa, and Feathers ran into a Factory *Shirley: This place gives me the goosebumps. Maybe I should go back *Piggy: We're not going back. Agents never go back. Come on, Guys. We're going in. *Piggy: (Narrating) That's me. I was the bravest pig I know. That's Buttercup, She has milk. Feathers, She likes to date roosters, Baa, She has Wools. Jelly, he likes horseback riding and That's Shirley. She's not so brave. It's all right. She got me and She's my friend. *Piggy, Shirley, Feathers, Jelly, Baa, and Buttercup ran to a diamond *Baa tries to grab a diamond but She slip while caught a diamond in her mouth *Shirley: Look out. *Piggy, Shirley, Feathers, Jelly, Baa, and Buttercup: (Screaming) *Piggy: Come on, Keep running. *Shirley: (Panting) *The Statue falls on Shirley *Shirley: (Quacks) Piggy. Little wing *Piggy puts the statue off Shirley *Piggy and Shriley: (Shouting) Barnyard *Shriley and Piggy: (Panting) *Butch: Guys. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be playing in the factory. *Piggy: Sorry, Butch. Come on, Shril. *(Breathe by Rose Falcon plays) *Jelly: I wanna thank you for coming to your party *Missy: Glad you're here, Jelly. *Jelly: Me too. *Whiskers: You know my owner put the ribbons around my neck. *Baa: Barn Barnyard *(Walk Like the Cow by Chick Flatts) *Shriley: Guys. You think the puppies will come yet? Maybe It could be one month *Missy: (Groaning) My puppies are coming. *Feathers: They're coming? It's an emergency. Butch, Get Farmer Ben. Girls, Call the vet. *Buttercup: Missy. You can breathe. Good girl. *Jelly: Guys. We have puppies to deliver. *Piggy: We don't wanna miss it. *Baa: It's the puppies. Vet *Veterinarian: The puppies are coming? I'll be right there Barnyard * * * * *Veterinarian: Okay, Girl. Let's settle you in. *Missy: It's okay, Guys. I'll be fine. *Shirley: Missy seems upset. *Baa: Maybe the puppies wait to be born *Piggy: We have to find a few *Shirley: How are we going to find the puppies stuff in a place *Piggy, Baa, Shirley, Feathers, Jelly, Feathers went to find the puppies' stuff Woodshed *Shirley: Looks bouncy. *Piggy: Help me pick one Missy like *(Children Need a Helping Hand by The Backstreets who voiced Mice) *Farmer Ben: There you are. You gave me some scare. Barn *Missy: (Licks her puppies) *Butch: Oh, Missy. They're so beautiful. *Missy: They won't bite yet. *Butch licks Missy on her head *Piggy, Shirley, Baa, Jelly, Feathers and Buttercup enter the barn to check Missy has puppies *Missy: Hey, Guys. Come in. I want you to meet our puppies. *Buttercup: Aw, They're cute. *Shriley: See, I told you they're here. They love each other. *Baa: I know. (Crying) Wood - Evening Barnyard *Rover: (Barking) *Piggy: Darn it. *Maddy, Pumpkin, Rover and Muffin pull Buttercup's tail *Buttercup: Ow. Hey, That's my tail. *Piggy: Hey. It's not very nice. Farmer Ben's House Barnyard *Rover: Whoa. It's the ride. *Middy, Pumpkin and Muffin climb on the crate *Shirley: Kids. Your mom's not going to like this. *Piggy: (Wears a pocket watch) What are you doing? Road Barn Wood * *Piggy: I don't know. It's kinda of park. *Shirley: It's bigger. *Jelly: It looks bigger than that. *Feathers: This is not good. * *Piggy: You kids all right? *Rover: I'm fine. *Maddy: It's too bumpy for us. *Piggy: What? *Maddy: (Loudly) I said It's too bumpy for us *Shirley: (Covers her ears) Oh, My ears. We're in this stupid wood. * * *Buttercup: Hold still. *The frog hops on Buttercup's nose *Buttercup: (Screaming) *Shirley: You made a frog jump on her. *Piggy: Stop fooling around. We have to find a way home. *Jelly: Face it. Barn Wood Wood River *(Sail to the Shore by The Baha Boys plays when The cart floats in a river) Wood * * * * *Baa: Guys. W-W-W--- *Shirley: What is it, Baa? *Baa: Wolves!!! * * * * * * Category:Transcripts